


it takes you and me to make us

by glitterjungwoo



Series: sweetener [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But mostly fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non sexual domming, Non-Sexual Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Rarely does Jungwoo let things get to him. The world could be falling apart and he would still try to remain positive about everything. So when he comes home one day and is strangely quiet and less enthusiastic, Johnny is immediately worried about Jungwoo. He tries asking him what was wrong, whether something happened at work or at school, but Jungwoo insists that he’s fine and promises to start dinner once he’s done taking a shower.Johnny is far from being convinced, Jungwoo couldn’t fool him no matter what he said.





	it takes you and me to make us

**Author's Note:**

> people on twitter liked this a lot so I decided to make it into a series of its own! Since I'm working on my tenwoo series at the same time, updates to this may not be as frequent but I'll do my best! I really enjoy writing and I hope that you all enjoy reading what I create. :)
> 
> In this part, Johnny does take care of Jungwoo. Johnny still refers to Jungwoo as mommy so if you aren't into that then oh well you know. Although Jungwoo is a cheerful boy, doms deserve some love and spoiling too!
> 
> if you want you can follow me on twitter @TENWOOCULTURE so we can be friends and stuff!

Jungwoo was generally a very cheerful person, always making jokes and messing around. The minute he woke up he was smiling and ready to start the day on a positive note. Johnny admired that a lot about Jungwoo. Even though there were situations that made Jungwoo a bit anxious, he always powered through and did what he had to do. Johnny wished that Jungwoo had a bit more confidence in himself, he thought his boyfriend was so smart and capable of many things. However, he knows that it is easier said than done.

 

Rarely does Jungwoo let things get to him. The world could be falling apart and he would still try to remain positive about everything. So when he comes home one day and is strangely quiet and less enthusiastic, Johnny is immediately worried about Jungwoo. He tries asking him what was wrong, whether something happened at work or at school, but Jungwoo insists that he’s fine and promises to start dinner once he’s done taking a shower.

 

Johnny is far from being convinced, Jungwoo couldn’t fool him no matter what he said. He knew that something was up and if Jungwoo wasn’t going to tell him now, then Johnny was going to do his best to bring his mood up so that he was comfortable enough to talk. 

 

He went ahead and started dinner for Jungwoo, although Johnny knew that he would fuss over it he didn’t care right now. Jungwoo always did his best to spoil Johnny whenever he’s had a bad day so he wanted to spoil him just as much. Johnny prepared some of Jungwoo’s favorite things, and made sure to make a bit extra so that he could treat himself a little more. Just as we was finishing up and setting the table, he heard the bathroom door open. Soon after, Jungwoo walked into the kitchen in a pair of comfortable clothes and a towel around his neck, his hair was getting fluffier as it air dried. Johnny set some plates down and walked up to him to pull him in for a hug.

 

“I went ahead and started dinner for you, I hope you don’t mind?” Johnny whispered to Jungwoo.

 

He felt Jungwoo hug him tighter, “I don’t mind, what did you make tonight?” he replied.

 

Johnny gave Jungwoo a quick kiss on the cheek, “I made you your favorites, we haven’t had them for a while so I thought I might as well, you know?”

 

The expected fussing came, just as Johnny expected. “Baby you didn’t have to do all of this for me, where did this all come from? You have to at least help me clean up after or-”

 

He was silenced with a kiss, Johnny wanted Jungwoo to just relax and enjoy dinner, “I wanted to do this for you okay? I know you told me that you’re fine but I know you, and I know that you aren’t having a good day so I wanted to spoil you for tonight.”

 

“But baby-”

 

Johnny interrupted him, “even if you wanted to make something else, it would take too long and we already have all this food that I made. You wouldn’t want it to go to waste would you?”

 

Jungwoo was stumped and ultimately sat down and started serving himself food. Johnny smiled to himself and sat down to eat dinner as well.

 

There would usually be small talk between them, but although Johnny tried to press Jungwoo to fall into a conversation, his attempts were unsuccessful. He would get short replies from Jungwoo, or he would avoid certain questions that would get too close to what was bothering him. By now, Johnny figured it had to be something to do with school. Jungwoo would answer questions about work, but whenever a question was brought up about school or one of his classes, he would become quiet. Johnny knew that Jungwoo recently had a test in one of his classes and he had been extremely stressed over it. There would be nights that Johnny would go to bed without his boyfriend and he would wake up to Jungwoo already eating breakfast and getting ready to leave to go study with some classmates. He didn’t like when Jungwoo got like this because Johnny would see how he would neglect his well being for the sake of cramming in another study session. Although he would try to get him to eat a proper dinner and sleep more, Jungwoo wouldn’t allow himself to take a proper break.

 

Jungwoo needed to be taken care of and spoiled for tonight, he figured that the test didn’t go too well. 

 

After dinner, Johnny started clearing the table and gathering up all the plates and silverware to clean them up. When Jungwoo tried to join in and help clean, Johnny would hold him and tell him to go to their bedroom and rest. Although he whined about it, Johnny was not going to change his mind. Jungwoo was the best mommy to him, he always took care of Johnny and helped build him up when he needed that reassurance from him. So now it was Johnny’s turn to give the same reassurance to his mommy, he knew that it was what he needed the most right now.

 

When Johnny had rinsed off the last plate, he dried his hands and made his way to the bedroom. Before he could even walk in though, Johnny could hear sniffling coming from Jungwoo. His heart broke knowing that Jungwoo was upset to the point of crying, and Johnny hoped that he would now tell him what went wrong today. Johnny walked in quietly and shut the door behind him. He saw Jungwoo quickly trying to wipe away his tears, but Johnny had already seen everything. Grabbing a blanket that Jungwoo had left on the end of the bed, he used it to wrap it around his boyfriend and pull him into his chest. He placed a soft kiss on the top of Jungwoo’s head and started rubbing his back. 

 

“It’s okay to cry mommy, you don’t always have to try and be strong when you’re not feeling well.”

 

Johnny could feel Jungwoo’s shoulders start to shake and he knew that he finally let himself be honest about his feelings.

 

Jungwoo tried to speak, “I’m sorry you have to see mommy like this baby, I just-I feel like a failure, I feel like I can’t even be good enough for my baby. I tried so hard but it didn’t matter, I still failed my test. I feel like I’m not good enough for you or for anything-” he burst into tears again before he could finish.

 

Johnny felt himself about to cry as well, Jungwoo took bad scores on tests, and making mistakes in public extremely hard. These were things that would hit on his biggest insecurities and would break down even the most cheerful person on the planet. He hated seeing the literal sunshine of his life so sad and insecure, and Johnny was going to help build his confidence back. 

 

Johnny moved so that he could allow Jungwoo to lay down flat on the bed. Although Jungwoo wasn’t crying as much anymore, due to his slight confusion as to why Johnny made him lie down, he was still sniffling a bit. Johnny went to the bathroom to get some tissues and quickly returned to the room so that he could clean off his face. After the tears were wiped from his cheeks and Jungwoo blew his nose, Johnny threw the tissues into the trash and went down the hall to get some fluffier blankets from a closet. When he came back into the room, Jungwoo was fidgeting with the loose threads on the blanket he had been given initially. Johnny set down the blankets aside and laid down next to Jungwoo on the bed. 

 

Johnny spoke softly to Jungwoo, “I’m going to take care of you tonight, okay mommy? I don’t want you thinking badly about yourself all night and not resting properly because of it. I want to help you, even if it’s just a little.”

 

Jungwoo nodded and Johnny kissed him softly on the lips, he then asked him “do you want to use one of the fluffier blankets I brought mommy?” 

 

“Yes baby, thank you for bringing them,” Jungwoo replied.

 

Johnny went ahead and got one of the bigger ones out of the few that he brought so that the both of them could be bundled up. 

 

Seeing Jungwoo all wrapped up in a soft blanket, with his fluffy hair a bit messy from laying among the pillows made Johnny feel so warm and so much love for him. He wanted Jungwoo to know just how special he was to him, and how he wasn’t a failure for this. He wanted Jungwoo to know that he loved him no matter what and that Jungwoo was more than enough.

 

Johnny asked Jungwoo, “hey mommy, is it okay if I try something?”

 

Jungwoo replied with a quiet “yes” and Johnny started to give him soft kisses anywhere he could. All over his face, on the top of his head, down his neck, and even bringing up his arm so that he could place a few on his wrist. In between kisses, Johnny would provide Jungwoo with praises. He told him how pretty he thought his mommy was, how smart he was, how kind and caring he was with everyone, how his mommy was so amazing and so special. At first, Jungwoo tried to deny some of the compliments, but as Johnny continued, he felt himself melting into the soft touches that Johnny gave him. When Johnny stopped momentarily to look at Jungwoo, he smiled when he saw that his lover was looking a bit more content. Jungwoo’s cheeks were rosier and when he looked up at Johnny he knew that Jungwoo was in a better place mentally. 

 

Jungwoo pulled down Johnny to lay on top of him and he snuggled up his face into Johnny’s neck. Johnny could feel Jungwoo’s steady breath against his skin and his hair tickling his nose. When Jungwoo placed a few kisses on his neck, he smiled and started petting Jungwoo’s hair.

 

“Do you want to go to sleep now mommy?”

 

Jungwoo replied, “yes baby, mommy is feeling a bit sleepy now thanks to you being so sweet and gentle with me.”

 

Johnny smiled at the praise and got up to turn off the lights in the room. When he climbed back into bed, Jungwoo quickly climbed up on his side and Johnny wrapped his arms around his back. Jungwoo sighed in contentment and gave Johnny a kiss goodnight before letting himself fall asleep. Johnny made sure that he was completely asleep before letting himself fall asleep as well.

 

-

 

The next morning, Johnny made sure to get up before Jungwoo did so that he could make some breakfast for them. He knew that Jungwoo had work in an hour or so, which is why he wanted his boyfriend to start his day with a proper meal. 

 

When he finished up the quick breakfast, Johnny walked over to the bedroom and saw that Jungwoo was still asleep. He walked over quietly and started to trace a finger down Jungwoo’s cheek. At the feeling of something on his face, Jungwoo blinked awake and looked up to see Johnny smiling softly at him.

 

He yawned before asking, “what time is it baby?”

 

Johnny looked at the clock on the bedside table, “its 8:30 right now, you have work at 9:45 right?”

 

Jungwoo nodded, “yeah, did you just wake up or?”

 

“I woke up about 45 minutes ago, I made us breakfast! I wanted to make sure you had a good meal before leaving for the day.”

 

Jungwoo sat up and pulled in Johnny for a lengthy kiss that left the both of them breathless. 

 

“What would I do without such a good baby like you?”

 

Johnny smiled at Jungwoo, “I love you so much mommy, I hope that you know that. I hope you know that you are the most special person to me and that I think you are the smartest and kindest person I’ve ever met.”

 

“Baby if you don’t stop I’ll cry again!”

 

“No crying until you’ve eaten your breakfast mommy.”

 

-

 

The both of them sat down at the kitchen table and ate breakfast. Johnny was happy to see that Jungwoo was a lot livelier today in comparison to how somber he was yesterday. He’s glad that he was able to cheer his boyfriend up and make him feel better. Jungwoo told Johnny about how he was excited for work today and that he felt that he was going to have a good day today. Johnny found him the cutest when he was like this. 

 

After their breakfast together, Jungwoo went back to the room to get ready for work. Johnny picked up the plates and set them down in the sink to wash later. 

 

He walked into their bathroom to find Jungwoo already dressed for work and brushing his teeth. Johnny came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Jungwoo’s waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. Jungwoo continued brushing his teeth and brought his unoccupied hand up to pinch Johnny’s cheek. Johnny lightly bit Jungwoo’s shoulder as payback and the both of them ended up giggling so much that toothpaste foam dripped down his chin. With a kiss on the cheek, Johnny let Jungwoo finish up getting ready. 

 

20 minutes later, Jungwoo was all dressed up and ready to go to work. Johnny walked to the front door with him and once Jungwoo had his shoes on, he pulled him in for a heated kiss goodbye.

 

“You’re going to do great today mommy, I’m so proud of you.”

 

Jungwoo gave him a soft smile and hugged him tightly, “thank you so much for last night and for this morning too. I think my baby deserves a little something later for being so sweet.”

 

Johnny blushed at the implication and stole another kiss before letting Jungwoo out the door.

 

He couldn’t wait for later to come.

  
  
  
  



End file.
